When Mortal Danger Strikes, Who Will Be There to Avenge?
by bongokid1311
Summary: The prophecy stated that Harry was once again in mortal danger. This time he would need his old friends, new friends, and an alien named The Doctor. The Avengers are here to help! It is recommended that you have seen the movies and shows of all three before reading.
1. Prologue

14 years after the second millennia, on the 2nd week of the 1st month, there shall be a war. The enemies of the healer and the boy who lived shall rise and join forces against the light. Those who came together once shall come together again for a war who will forever change their fate.

Once the magic man is with the healer. Two gods shall take part in the journey without question. After the meeting of the super mortal beings, their quest begins. On the first meeting the magic people shall be skeptical of the mad man with a box. He shall prove his identity but all will still have doubts until he proves his worth. At the second magical house the companions and red headed hostesses shall be attacked by an eating black smoke of death. Should they escape, they will take refuge in the castle of they shall meet their former tutor and the healer's past companions to help fight against the dark forces of metal. Should they survive…

The Doctor read his notes about the prophesy again. Some of it didn't make sense, but he did know where to start.

This is a multi-crossover of the fantastic show Doctor Who, the wonderful movieverse of Avengers, and the fabulous Harry Potter.

There is boy/boy in this story, mention of dark themes,

Pairings: Stony (StevexTony), Lonestar (RemusxSirius), Drarry (DracoxHarry,) RonxHermione, Clintasha (ClintxNatasha), Hints of Thorki (ThorxLoki), DoctorxRose, MarthaxMickey, and Captain Jack Harkness will continually and ... fail to flirt with Bruce Banner ;)


	2. Strange Wheezing

**CHAPTER 1: Strange Wheezing…**

_Who are we? We find that we live on an insignificant planet of a humdrum star lost in a galaxy tucked away in some forgotten corner of a universe in which there are far more galaxies than people._

_-__Carl Sagan_

The doctor sat at the edge of the TARDIS, gazing silently at the beautiful Galaxy before him. "No More." He whispered absently. Reaching beside him, he reached into a donut box. "Hmmm Jelly filled." He exclaimed taking a big bite out of it. Wiping off his hands, The Doctor resumed to go back inside when a bright light flashed in front of him. Turning back around, he saw what looked like a spaceship. The strange thing about it though, was that he didn't recognize it. "Oh, Yes! This, this is brilliant!." He told himself. He couldn't shake off the feeling that this ship was no ordinary day with the doctor. Taking out his handy-dandy screwdriver, he quickly ran to the TARDIS' console. "Alright old girl, lets get to that ship." Locating its coordinates, the TARDIS materialized away. When the TARDIS re-appeared, the doctor switched on the invisibility.

"Can't have people stealing my stuff." He murmured. Pocketing his screwdriver, he walked down a dark corridor.

Things walked about whispering to each other. They were tall and hideous. Their faces looked like an Edvard Munch picture. Particularly The Scream. They wore suits and had a mysterious aura. Turning around, The doctor stopped.

"Why am I here?" He asked. Turning back around, he saw the creatures again and remembered. "Ahh. Forget. That's what you do. If I turn around I forget you. Reaching into a pocket in his trench coat, The Doctor wrote down something.

"What are you?" He wondered. The creatures seemed to hear them for they stopped. They formed a line a marched towards a large door. Sighing in relief, the Doctor followed.

The doctor went into an empty room. It was dark and silent. When he turned to leave, the door slammed shut. "I thought you'd follow."

Harry sighed in thought. It had been years since the end of the second Wizarding war. Why were his nerves still on edge? He had seen Voldemort's body. Anyone could tell that he was dead, and he couldn't come back. His mind shot back to the Wizarding war. So many people fought, some died, all because of some prophecy. Sometimes, he wondered if it was even worth it. Maybe he should have given up. Maybe he should have turned himself in -NO! Why would he even consider that? Harry stood from his bed and walked to his window. The boy who lived…

"The boy who lived for what?" Harry always found himself asking.

After the war, he really had nothing to go back to. The Dursley's were gone. He really didn't feel comfortable spending time with the Weasley's after Ginny dumped him, and Sirius was somewhere under the veil. Raising his hand, Harry gently touched the scar on his forehead. It didn't hurt him like it used to. Now, it just felt like a vague memory. Turning to the window, Harry watched the rain pour down outside. He bought an apartment in London, and was now trying to settle down. Unfortunately, he managed to buy a flat next door to a very odd man. Odd was a very unnatural word for him to use, coming from his magical abilities, but that word describes Mr. Holmes; _odd_. Harry stared blankly out of the window for a long time, before he decided to get something to eat. Turning around, he suddenly heard a strange wheezing noise.

EERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHh.

He stopped, thinking it could be someone apparating into his house. A big, blue, blurry object was blinking in and out of recognition. When it finally materialized, Harry realized that it was a police box.

"…A police box." He spoke aloud. For some reason, a smile formed on his face. "How did you manage to pull this one off?" Harry asked lowly, thinking about Fred and George. When the door of the Police box opened, he was met with someone he thought to be dead.

"Barty Crouch!" He instinctively reached for his wand, pointing it at the man.

"Oi, you could have someone's eye out with that!" The man shouted. He immediately stepped back, and pulled out something resembling a mechanical stick.

"How…Why are you here? You. Are. Dead." Harry asked the man…Barty. The man laughed.

"Dead? Oh No! You must be mistaken. I'm not…oh…" The man stopped his talking. "Barty who?" He asked.

"Barty Crouch Jr., the death eater." Harry replied, not sure on why he wasn't hexing the bloke. "Okay. Barty…. Barty. Nope, never used that name." The man said, popping his lips on the "p". Harry frowned, his wand still pointed at the intruder.

"Move!" Harry ordered. The man surprisingly obeyed. "How did you survive the dementor's kiss?" Harry asked.

"The whoey whatey?" The man asked. Harry was really confused. This time, he knew what to ask.

"Who. Are. You?" The man grew such a big smile; Harry thought his face would splinch.

"I am the Doctor." The man said, extending his hand. Harry stared at it. Putting down his arm, Harry still kept an eye on _the Doctor_.

"How…how did you get that thing in here?" Harry asked. The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…well as you can see, it dematerializes at one point, and materializes at another." The doctor explained. Harry nodded, even though that part was quite obvious.

"You look just like Barty Crouch Jr." Harry told the doctor. "Except you don't do that…tongue thing." The doctor chuckled.

"Okay... NOW! Lets get down to business." The doctor shouted excitedly. Harry jumped back startled, immediately raising his wand again.

"Sorry! Sorry…" The doctor said, putting his hands up in defense. The doctor's smile fell into seriousness.

"Are You Harry Potter?" He asked.

"Yes. I- Harry started. "Are you _the_ Harry Potter?" The doctor interjected.

"Yes, I think that there's only one Harry Potter." Harry stated bluntly.

"You and your friends are in grave danger." The Doctor warned. Harry mentally rolled his eyes. Like he hadn't heard that before.

"I am not in the mood for jokes _Doctor_. Now if you do not want to be sent to Azkaban, I'd advise you to leave."

The Doctor stared bewilderedly at Harry, and then began talking rather quickly.

"Look I am not joking if I were _YOU_, I would take great mind to those who warn you of danger instead of talking jibber-jabber! I am the Doctor. The mad man with a blue box, now if you please, Allons-y!"

"What?" Harry said, confused. "What?" The doctor said back. The two stared at each other for a while before Harry broke the silence.

"How do you know that I am in danger?" Harry asked. The doctor raised a finger.

"Ah! Follow me." The doctor led Harry to the kitchen of _his_ flat, and then proceeded to ramble through the cabinets.

"What are you doing?" Harry questioned, going behind the doctor, to close the open cabinets.

"Here ya go!" The Doctor exclaimed, opening the refrigerator and taking out a jar of jam.

"Any-who, the Silence are coming for you." The Doctor said, as if it was the weather he was talking about.

"The Silence?"

"Yep, a rogue batch. They are usu. They're coming for ya Harry." Something that Harry hadn't felt in nineteen years coursed through his body. **FEAR**.

"What do you mean, coming for me?"

"After you defeated Voldy, the Silence figured that you could do -much more harm to the world. They want to make you forget everything –kill you even." The doctor wasn't making any sense.

"Why would they want to kill me? I saved the world, I am almost a forty-year-old man, why can't I just have a normal life!" Harry hissed. The Doctor lowered his tone.

"You are the chosen one Harry, your parents died to protect you. They protected you so you would one day grow up to defeat the one thing that defeated them. Why give up now Harry, when the world is not yet done with ya?"

"B-because I…when do we start?" Harry asked, giving a small smile. "You cheeky bastard, I thought that I was going to have to lecture you more! Well come on!" The doctor motioned, running back towards the TARDIS. Opening the door, they stepped inside.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. There was an entire city located in that one Police box.

"I-Is there even a spell for this?" Harry asked in awe.

"Spell? Oh nooo. The TARDIS isn't magic. It is actually more like a bubble of space-time capable of moving backwards and forwards along a loop of time. If several of these loops are spliced together, then the TARDIS would be allowed to travel in-between any point in space and time." Harry was left looking confused.

"Okay… but how is it able to travel, I mean you can't breathe in space, and won't time go by slower?" Harry stated. "People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but

"Actually" from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff." The doctor giggled spontaneously at the end.

"Quite ironic actually, because I told the same girl this with the weeping angels!"

"The weeping what?" Harry asked, walking around the TARDIS.

"…Never mind." The doctor muttered. "Lets get this thing into the air shall we."

"Never thought I'd get to meet the boy who lived." Thought the Doctor.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

A strange blue box materialized in the empty fields of North Carolina, USA. Out of it, walked a man in a light brown trench coat, and cream-colored sand shoes.

Odin sat on his throne grinning like a trickster. With a glow of yellow light, his figure morphed into that of Loki's. In the pit of his stomach, he knew this was wrong. Odin chose Thor to be his successor, not him. Shaking off the thought, Loki stood. How would he start his first day as king? Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps, and the large doors of the throne room opening. In the doorway stood Thor.

"_Loki_?" Loki inwardly sighed. Why couldn't the buffoon just leave and never come back? Surprisingly, instead of a frown and hurtful words, a smile appeared on the Thunder gods face.

"Brother!" Loki cringed at the word, but remained silent.

"I-I thought you dead!" Thor marched into the room and enveloped Loki in strong arms.

"For a short period of time…" Loki muttered. Pushing away from the hug, Thor's hands traveled up to the sides of Loki's head.

"So it was another one of your tricks?" He questioned.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Loki hissed.

"That wasn't what I was implying Loki." Thor interjected. Loki sighed in annoyance a moved away from Thor's touch.

"I only did it so you could leave me alone." Loki lied, "Otherwise, I would have let you die."

Thor growled.

"Is that the only thing that comes from your mouth Loki? Insults and words that should be kept unsaid?"

"Yes. See that wasn't an insult!" Loki said sarcastically. Thor was torn between killing Loki and being happy he wasn't dead.

"Why can't you just say one nice word to me brother? Is it that hard?" Loki feigned sadness. "To be honest brother…it is."

"Loki- "Why'd you come back Thor?" Loki questioned, cutting Thor off. "I-I just didn't believe you were dead. I was going to question father of your whereabouts." Thor replied. Loki scoffed.

"Well, you still love me after all this time… I'm impressed." Loki smiled up at Thor, who returned the smile.

"I wish we could erase this, and go back to being brothers…" Thor commented. "…I do too, but something's can never change."

Loki replied, walking towards the door. Thor followed Loki out. "Where's father?" Thor asked. "…Odinsleep." Loki answered carelessly.

"In such little time?" Loki said nothing in reply to the comment.

"Where will you go?" Thor asked. "…Well, I was thinking since you chose Midgard I could-

"Loki, when will you learn?" Loki's grin only grew. "It was only a suggestion." Walking down the corridor, Loki suddenly stopped. "Loki, what troubles you?" "Shh!" Loki hissed, turning his head. "Do you hear that?" Loki asked. "Hear what?" There was a sudden sound that resembled loud wheezing.

EERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHh.

The two males stopped, Thor grabbing for his hammer.

"Loki, get behind me." Thor instructed. Loki raised an eyebrow to that. Out of nowhere, a large blue box appeared in the hall. On what appeared to be the door, was a sign. It read:

POLICE TELEPHONE

FREE

FOR USE OF

PUBLIC

ADVICE & ASSISTANCE

OBTAINABLE IMMEDIATELY

OFFICERS & CARS

RESPOND TO ALL CALLS

PULL TO OPEN

"What in Odin's name is it?" Thor thought.

The doctor couldn't help the giddy feeling in his chest.

"Where are we going now?" Harry asked.

"I'm hungry, how about you?" Harry wanted so badly to just leave, but he couldn't. With a twist of a knob, and a pull of a lever, The Doctor landed the TARDIS gracefully.

"Welcome to Asgard." The Doctor said, smiling sheepishly at the young man in front of him. Harry did not return the smile; instead he made sure to pocket his wand and headed for the door.

"Wait!" The Doctor called out. "What?" Harry answered, not turning around. "Let me go first." The doctor replied, moving in front of Harry and pushing the door open.

Loki's emerald eyes formed slits as he watched two men exit from the strange blue box. Thor raised his hammer.

"Who. Are. You?" He asked, expecting an answer. The tallest man adorned in a trench coat and sandshoes bowed.

"I am the doctor."

"What? How did you get here?" asked Thor

"Wait, THE Doctor, Like the Legend?" asked Loki.

"Well I would like to think so," mumbled the Doctor. "I'm here to ask for you help."

"According to legend you travel with a companion, if I'm not mistaken." said Loki.

"Wait! I do not understand, Loki how do you know this man?" Questioned Thor. Loki turned to Thor and looked at him as if he didn't know what two plus two was. "Thor, how could you forget of the legendary Doctor and his companion who has saved millions across the galaxy in his blue box?" asked Loki. "I… It must have been extremely boring, or lacking blood." The Doctor smiled smugly. "Well that's something to tell the grandkids."

"Well Loki, I do have a companion and he is waiting for me in my box." Answered the Doctor, "but we need your help." "With what strange man?" asked Thor. The Doctor's smile faded.

"A darkness approaches us. Something that no one has seen or heard of before," The Doctor turned to Loki, "Darker than the Chitauri and their leader, colder than Jotunheim. Darker than the fierce army of Malekith. These creatures, they're one of the worse types of creatures I've ever faced. And they are going to start a war to get to the young man in my spaceship, and to stop them, we need your help." explained the Doctor.

Thor turned to face the Doctor, "By our help do you mean my companions on midgar-" Thor was interrupted by a young man exiting the Blue Box with a messy mop of ebony hair on his head and round glasses. "Am I correct in assuming this is your companion?" asked Loki. "Yep."

Harry looked around at his new surroundings. It looked like the pictures in the books he managed to sneak in the Dursley's house. "Doctor, is this _Asgard_?" Harry asked slowly. He stopped and looked at Loki. His gaunt face and bright eyes reminded him of a certain 'ferret' in his past. "Yes Harry," Answered the Doctor." "But how did we get here?" "I said it was a time machine." Harry shook his head in disbelief.

The Doctor walked over to his Blue Box. "TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space. It can travel to any time any place." Thor stared at the man for a moment. "That _thing_ is a spaceship? How do more than one being fit in there?" The Doctor looked at the god. "One of a kind, and why don't ya take a look inside? Besides, we need to visit Earth to talk to one e- I mean Nick Fury." Loki smirked. "Who?" asked Harry. "Just the Doctor." The Doctor laughed leading the people to his blue box.

* * *

Author's notes: First story please R&R

~A

:D


	3. Who's Who?

**CHAPTER 2: Who's Who? **

_I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous . I'm nine hundred and three years old, and I'm the man who's gonna save your lives and all six billion people on the planet below. You got a problem with that? _

_- The Doctor._

_On the way to Earth the Doctor explained to Loki and Thor of how Harry was a wizard. Harry was amazed that the comics he had stolen from Dudley as a little boy were real._

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The alarms were blaring throughout the research facility. Nick Fury came marching through the halls. Through the bluetooth on his ear, he began to speak. "Maria, what the hell is that?" He asked. "It is a notification of an intruder sir, signs are detecting non-human lifeforms." Maria answered. Nick sighed. "Damn aliens won't stay on their own mutha-fuckin planets." He mumbled. Picking up the intercom mic that led to the room the aliens had entered. Nick Fury demanded, "Come out of the box with your hands ...er or whatever up!"

"I believe I should go first." said Thor. Everyone nodded. Thor opened the Tardis door. Nick Fury was unusually confused. "Thor? What the hell are you doing in there?" "We have a problem my friend." answered Thor. Nick was going to respond with something like "You aren't my friend", until he saw two other men exit the blue spacecraft or whatever the hell it was. "Thor, what the fuck are you doing here, and who the hell are they?" "Fury, this is the Doctor and his friend who are in our need of protection." He explained pointing to each respectively.

"And why is that?" asked the Director. "Hello sir. I'm Harry Potter. And-" "THE Harry Potter? Thor what the hell are you doing with a wizard and a man in a small ass blue-" Just then Loki exited the Tardis. Fury cocked his gun again. "Now what the fuck are you doing with your BROTHER, a wizard, and another man in a tiny ass box and how in the hell did you get here?" Nick Fury said in a dangerously low tone. Thor stood his ground, and looked Nick in his one good eye. "Director, this man has an explanation for all of this- "And it's bigger on the inside!" The Doctor added smugly. "Yes, and it's bigger on the inside." Thor added.

Coulson tapped Fury on the shoulder, "Sir maybe we should give them a chance." Fury turned around halfway to face Coulson and keep his eye on the foreigners.

"Do ya'll think we protect the Earth to have aliens stop by for a damn pitstop? And this guy stabbed you!"

"Yes, I am aware of that, however, when it comes to the safety of Earth, we must learn to let bygones be bygones.." answered Phil. "Sir?" Harry said. Fury turned back around to face the intruders.

"How do you know me?" The Doctor stepped forward,

"Director Nicholas Fury, head of S.H.I.E.L.D., the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. This is the top security for the world against intergalactic attacks on Earth. Remember the Chitauri?" the Doctor asked Harry. Harry nodded. "They formed a team that handled and cleaned it up without interference of government officials."

"Part of that is true." said Nick. "We do answer to some government officials, but how do you know so much?" The Doctor turned to Nick, "Search Torchwood's files in Britain and my name should pop...oooh I say about as far back as 1969."

"Sir," Coulson handled Fury the file.

"Gallifrey? You are the time lord that helps and disappears?" The Doctor nodded.

"I do help, when I'm able to, but right now this young man," The Doctor pointed to Harry. e"Needs more help than I alone am able to give him. And I need your help to protect him."

"What exactly is after him that he and a few men with glittery sticks can't handle?" asked Nick.

"They're not glittery, but good question." said Harry looking at the Doctor in confusion.

"Well, for starters through my adventures in other galaxies and some here on earth, I have encountered other beings that plan on either wiping out other species, changing other species into their own, or using other species for their own needs. But I have stopped them time and time again" the Doctor explained. "Recently, they have all come together to form a plan. The plan is to use a "magic man" that is strong, turn him against me, and to get rid of me once and for all. Once they are done they will wreak havoc upon the stars, starting with Earth."

Loki's green eyes widened. "When I fell into the abyss… I came across a man. He said he knew you. The mad man with the box. He didn't talk much just kept to himself. Although, he did mention something about drumming in his head. Thought he was insane."

The Doctor spun around to look into Loki's eyes. "No! That man has long been dead."

"As I _said_, I met him when I fell through the abyss. He had to be alive to speak. He now stays somewhere in…Helheim."

"I think these gentlemen should be escorted to the debriefing room." said Maria Hill.

"You're right." Fury grabbed the mic again. "Gentlemen I don't want any trouble. When I open the door my men will escort you to the debriefing room." Fury turned around to Coulson.

"Bring in the rest of the Avengers. I'm pretty damn sure Stark will get a laugh outta this."

_At Stark Tower_

Steve sat on a large plush couch, with a snoring Tony's head on his lap. He could of sworn he heard him mumble something about Galica in his sleep. Just then the Jarvis came over the intercom. "Sir, you have a visitor from S.H.I.E.L.D. here to see you." "Should I wake up Tony or leave him here?" "Mr. Coulson is here to see you both, sir." "Thank you Jarvis."

Steve looked down at the snoring Tony and got an idea. Steve grabbed his half drunk bottle of water and poured it on Tony pants and exclaimed. "Tony! You're a grown man!" Tony jumped up with confusion. "What-" then he felt the wetness of his pants. 'But i was dreaming of Galica.' "Steve I-"

"Tony, this is why i don't like you drinking so much." Steve got off the couch and turned around to hide his smirk. "Go change. Phil is here to see us."

Steve went down stairs to greet Phil. Going down the hallway he heard Tony exclaim about peeing as a grown man. Steve laughed and entered the living room. "Phil!" They shook hands and then Steve noticed the serious look on the agent's face. "Is something wrong?" Steve asked in his usual concerned tone.

By this time Tony had changed his pants and had also entered the room.

"Actually, there is. We need you two to come in."

_In a small apartment on the other side of town._

Natasha walked up to the door of the small apartment that held the man who becomes a giant green monster. "Well here goes nothing," she mumbled and knocked on the door. No answer. "Bruce?" she knocked again.

Bruce was interrupted in his breathing session to a knock on his door. He was going to ignore it and will it away until he smelled a familiar 'russian' scent. Getting off his yoga mat he went the door and unlocked all three locks. Breathing out a sigh he opened the door.

"Oh, good morning Natasha." Bruce greeted softly, moving to the side to invite Natasha inside. "So what… brings you here?" Bruce asked, watching the red-head cautiously. Natasha looked around.

"Nice place you got here." She said, trying to make small talk, before they headed for the big catch.

"Um...Thank you, but why are you here all of a sudden?" Bruce asked, hoping to just get a direct answer. Natasha sighed.

"I know that you're probably stressed over the whole New York ordeal, but Director Fury needs us in his headquarters." She answered honestly. Stepping further into the room, she looked deeply into the quiet mans eyes.

"I am not forcing you Bruce, I just hope that you will come with us. Fight as a _team…_ like we did in the past, as friends."

Bruce was unimpressed, but he didn't let it show. "I never said I wouldn't come with you...besides, I have been feeling on the down side lately. I bought a cat, and it scratched me. Hulk didn't like that and… you know how it ends…" Bruce replied.

"Poor kitty." Natasha clicked her teeth. "I can't explain why we are being called in, I was told we would be debriefed when we get there."

_In the Helicarrier debriefing room_

Tony and Steve sat side by side, holding hands underneath the table. Across from them sat Natasha and Clint. Bruce sat at the end of the table. All of them were stiffly looking at Loki, sitting at the other end of the table. On the other side of the table with was Thor, a young man with a messy mop of black hair and his brilliant green eyes were behind round glasses. Across from the young man sat a man in a brown pinstriped suit with a long trenchcoat. Tony coughed awkwardly but it did little to stir the heavy atmosphere. "Ya know, this reminds me a bit of the time-

Just then Nick Fury walked in with a very serious look in his eye. "We have a problem people." he said. "Well isn't that obvious with us being called here." Tony retorted. Steve gave Tony a look.

"Director what is it?" Nick looked at the Doctor. The man in the brown pinstriped looked at all the people at the Table and got up to stand beside the Director.

"G'day everyone I am the Doctor. I'm a time lord from the planet Gallifrey. I'm 945 years old and I'm here to ask for your help to protect this young man." He finished pointing at Harry.

"Well Steven he has you by a few years doesn't he?" mumbled Tony. Clint snickered, but then it turned into a hiss when Natasha's foot hit his shin beneath the table.

Bruce smiled kindly at the Doctor then asked, "And who is he?" Harry looked at the man and said, "I'm Harry Potter, sir. Not sure if you'll believe me but I'm a wizard", He then directed his gaze to the one-eyed man before him, "And not just a man with a glittery stick."

"Well I'll be damned," Exclaimed Tony. "I read the files that time I hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. files, about a hidden wizarding world but i thought someone smoked a lot of bad shit."

"So you are an alien and he is a wizard?" asked Clint.

"Yes, and there are other types of aliens that are trying to get to him and kill me." explained the Doctor.

"What aliens?" Natasha questioned, shifting in her seat.

"Director?" asked the Doctor. Fury moved to the side and a monitor had a picture of angel statues on it. "These beings are weeping angels." said the Doctor.

"Yea beautiful artwork." said Tony.

"They are only statues when you are looking, but when you look away, when you blink. They grab you and send you back in time to feed off your time energy with no way to return to your original time period. The best thing to do when you face them is **NEVER EVER BLINK.**"

"These creatures," said Thor in confusion. "How do they turn into stone?"

"They are quantum locked. Can't be observed by another living creature. That is why they hide their eyes. Next, " The screen changed and a pictures metal men were all over the screen. "We have the Cybermen. These things are a "race" of cybernetically augmented humanoids. They "upgrade" their human selves into these mechanical beings."

"Sounds like Terminator." Clint remarked.

"A bit," The screen changed again. On the screen were creatures that were machines. Their shapes were slanted electronic domes with spheres decorating the bottoms with a plunger and whisk shape coming out. And on the top sat a dome shaped 'head' and sticking out of the side was a telescope like 'eye' "And here we have daleks. Even though they look entirely electronic, they are actually little robots moved by a cyborg like being inside of them. They were made with a purpose to kill other beings until they are the only ones left. They may resemble pepper shakers but they are deadly."

"Looks like what Dummy cleans the toilets with to me." Tony commented.

Steve who had been quiet, spoke up. "What is their intent? I mean if they conquer the world won't they be alone?"

"That is not important to them. They don't care about other beings. As long as their race is allowed to thrive, they will do absolutely anything." The Doctor answered.

"Wait, you said you were a timelord right? Can't you get them to help you?" Bruce questioned.

The screen changed yet again. On the screen were aliens in black suits. There faces though looked like white balloons that were blown up and scrunched up at the end. There eyes looked really tiny compared to their big heads. "These are known as the Silents. How they managed to get a picture I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" asked Loki, who had been quiet the whole time.

"These creatures are forgotten as soon as you look away. They were originally made as a way to confess your sins in church. An act gone completely bonkers. They however, kill just like any other monster I have shown you, and thousands of others you will soon come to face. Although any life form should forget the Silents when they weren't looking at them it is still possible to hear them, and people who know they existed could listen for them in order to sense when they are nearby. But since you forget as soon as you look away, it is difficult to get a picture sometimes." explained the Doctor.

"These creatures you are explaining are quite fascinating," said Harry.

"But very deadly nonetheless." said the Doctor looking down at Harry. He looked up at all of them. "All of these creatures I have encountered before and have stopped them every time. But as of now, they have all come together to form a plan. They want this young 'magic man' to turn dark and go against his own world and me. Once I'm out of the picture they have an open field to galaxies across the universe."

Tony nodded. "Nice. Very nice. What do you think Steven? I think the weeping angels are more of your type with the time period thing and all."

Steve ignored the comment. "If the state of the world depends on us, then I- _We_ are in." Steve said, indicating between he and Tony. This time, it was Tony's turn to blush. "Y-yeah. We're in." He grumbled.

"Well, I can't promise there won't be a little damage along with my help, but I'm in too," agreed Bruce.

"What about you two, tweedledee and tweedledum?" Tony smirked. Natasha rolled her eyes. "Affirmative.

"So why is he here?" asked Bruce pointing to Loki.

"My brother helped defend Earth and Asgard against Dark Elves. He risked his life for me and...Jane. He has earned my respect and trust." Thor answered, looking admiringly at his younger brother."

Phil walked in with a file. He went to Director Fury and whispered something in his ear. The Director took the file from the agent and whispered something to Harry and walked out. Phil walked to the table and sat down, "Don't mind me Doctor, continue your presentation."

"Are there any questions?" asked the Doctor.

"This is all very convincing, but can he please prove that he is a wizard? Aliens sure, I'm a giant green monster, but MAGIC?" asked Bruce. After Bruce's statement everyone faced Harry.

Harry stood up and went to the front of the table. "Mr. Stark could you come here please?" "Sure, why not?" Tony stood and walked to stand beside Harry. "Harry took out his wooden wand. "I was expecting it to be black and white." Tony retorted, snickering. "We will see if you believe me soon. Wingardium Leviosa." Harry chanted, pointing his wand at Tony. Tony started to lift right off of the floor and levitated 6 inches steadily. "Anymore questions?" Tony raised his hand.

"Uh yeah, can I like come down now?"

Clint, Steve and Thor laughed while Phil, Bruce and Natasha snickered. The Doctor and Loki smirked. Harry put Tony back on the floor. As soon as he touched the ground he went to his sit and pinched Steve for laughing.

"So, is he like one of us now?" Tony asked, directing the question to Thor.

"I would not say that, because...he's complicated. But if he does betray us… I will kill him." The two brothers shared a glance and smiled.

"Yeah reindeer games, open season is in!" Tony exclaimed. Tony and Clint did an air high-five

Loki glared but kept his mouth closed. "Loki. Nice to meet you again...under better circumstances. I am Phil Coulson." Phil greeted calmly. His eyes held sincerity and not the least bit of resentment. Loki couldn't help but feel remorse. Looking up at the shorter male, he smiled.

"Yes, and I do hope to overcome that, I was wrong to...do that."

"Yeah, I mean cabobbing was low. Like _real_ low." Tony chided. Steve gave Tony a look that said: "Shut up will you".

The Doctor just sat back and watched these amazing people interact. He looked and caught eye contact with Bruce. They shared a smile and Bruce nodded in a way that meant: "Whenever you're ready." So the Doctor coughed to gain the attention of the occupants in the room. "Sooo, I'm a little hungry. What's to eat around here?"

"Not any alien cuisines…" Clint mumbled. "But-"

"Hey! Just because I'm an alien doesn't mean I don't eat your kind of food!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"Since you're an alien, why do you sound like you're from the North?" asked Harry.

"Lots of planets have norths. You all are being very stereotypical," The Doctor replied.

"I say we celebrate this reunion and new friends." suggested Tony.

"Oh no", The Doctor cut in, "This is not all of us."

"What do you mean?" asked Coulson.

"Harry, I am almost certain that you don't want to fight this war without your friends." said the Doctor.

"Now that you mention it, I would like them to help." said Harry.

"Well either we can all take a really long flight to London or we can go in my TARDIS." suggested the Doctor.

"Our planes will not make it long, sir." said Phil.

"Compared to my ship, everything is slow." said the Doctor. "As long as I stay in the right timeline." He mumbled. "If it's alright with the Director."

Agent Coulson put his hand up to his bluetooth. "Director Fury?" he waited for a response. "Harry would like some of his friends to be with us. Yes. No. The Doctor has suggested we take his TARDIS. Yes. No, sir. Yes, sir." Coulson gave his attention back to the Doctor. "He said it was alright as long as two of our men come along."

"Gonna be full." the Doctor SHIELD agents walked in and to the Doctor's surprise, the "men" were actually two females.

"We will escort you back to the ship sir." said the slightly shorter one.

"And who are you?" The Doctor questioned, looking the women up and down.

The Doctor looked at the to female agents and back to Coulson with an eyebrow raised. The tallest one eyeballed Steve and Tony and looked back at the other and winked. On her milk chocolate skin you could see a tattoo hidden on her shoulder. Her ethnic, black and red hair swirled into a low bun behind her head. The second and shorter of the pair had her dark brown locs that came to her shoulders. Her caramel skin held something of a blush as the other nudged her towards the group. Both of the woman had on the same type of standard body suit as Natasha at the moment.

Coulson, seeing the question in the Doctor's eyes, "They already know about magic, so we won't be breaking any wizard laws. And they won't be overwhelmed by magic to lose focus so easily," he said sending a look to Clint.

The tallest and more than likely oldest of the pair, smiled and looked the time lord in the eye through her glasses. "I am agent Miller sir. Big fan." She said, grabbing her brief case and walking through the door.

"G'day sir. I am Agent Snipe. She said quickly, giving him a firm handshake and smile.

They all walked back through the hallway.

"I can't believe we're going to be on a real spaceship!" said Tony as he and Clint hi-5'ed. Once they got to the door the agents moved aside and the Doctor opened the door that led to the TARDIS.

"So where is the spaceship?" asked Bruce.

"Right here. Please one at a time. I want to see your faces." The Doctor laughed, went up to the blue box, opened the door and went inside.

Harry, Thor and Loki went inside next, having already been inside. "How the hell are we supposed to fit inside that?" asked Tony. "I'll guess we'll have to see." said Coulson as he walked straight towards the door. The two extra SHIELD agents right on his tail. Once inside he commented, "Well it is bigger on the inside."

Natasha and Clint went next. "Woah!" exclaimed Clint." Before anyone else could go in he walked back out and walked around the TARDIS. "This is so cool!."

"I hope it's big enough for me in there," said Bruce as he walked in. He looked at the amazing control system. "This is amazing."

"I wanna see what all the fuss is about?" said Tony. He grabbed Steve's hand and walked in. Steve gasped and Tony asked, "How?" They looked up at the humongous ceiling that was definitely bigger and taller than the small police box.

"It is dimensionally transcendental. Imagine two boxes, one bigger than the other, when you put the bigger one farther away, it looks like it can fit into the smaller one. Imagine that you could pick up the bigger box and put it in the smaller one. One of the greatest inventions of my people," explained the Doctor. "Everyone hold to the railings please, might get a little bumpy." He ran around the console in the center, flicking switches and pushing buttons." After a few bumps he exclaimed, "And we're here."

* * *

Tell us what you think ~3


End file.
